


Five Times a Reveal Happened and One Time it Almost Did

by SilverNight104



Series: Miraculous Reveals [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s01 Climatika | Stormy Weather, Episode: s01 Cœur de pierre - Origines | Stoneheart - Origins, Episode: s01 Le Mime | The Mime, Episode: s02 Le Hibou Noir | Dark Owl, Episode: s02 Reverser, F/M, Gift Fic, Identity Reveal, ML Secret Santa, Miraculous Ladybug Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight104/pseuds/SilverNight104
Summary: Featuring five times in the episodes when a reveal happened/could have happened and one time it almost did. Featuring Ladybug's POV mostly.





	Five Times a Reveal Happened and One Time it Almost Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noturaveragedumbass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturaveragedumbass/gifts).



> Hey selenethemoontitan, I'm your Secret Santa for the MLSS Exchange 2018! I hope you enjoy your gift!

**Warning:** Minor spoilers for season 2 episodes Reverser and Dark Owl.

* * *

 

### Ladybug and Chat Noir (Origins - Part 1)

“Wait, Ladybug, the Akuma! It’s still black!” Alya called in warning.

 

“Right, I have to capture it! How do I do this...aha!” Ladybug cheered as she ran a finger down the center of the yo-yo, the two halves folding like a ladybug’s wings as she threw the yoyo to catch the black butterfly.

 

She tapped the center as a white butterfly flew out, eyes widening in awe as the butterfly flew once around her before flapping free into the sky.

 

The black spots evaporated off the paper, and she picked it up, reading it. Then Chat Noir’s ring beeped in warning, and she shooed him off. “Our identities have to remain secret! You should go now.”

 

“Then I’ll be seeing you soon, Ladybug!” He called as he vaulted up the spectator stands and above the wall.

 

“Hopefully not too soon,” She said to herself as she walked over to Ivan. “You know, you don’t have to get so wound up about what others say about you. I’m sure this Mylene will love you if this Kim guy is teasing you about it. A mutual crush must be there if he can tease you.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“I know so.”

 

“-Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you going to be saving Paris from now on? Where do your powers come from? Were you bitten by a radioactive ladybug? What do we call you?” Alya asked excitedly, filming the superhero.

 

Ladybug straightened, taking out her yoyo as she prepared to exit the stadium. “Ladybug. Call me Ladybug.”

 

She zipped out, swinging around more confidently after her first successful battle.

 

Landing on her balcony, she snuck back into her room only to freeze as her parents gaped at seeing Paris’ newest superhero in their daughter’s bedroom.

 

“I… I can explain!”

 

Tom frowned, crossing his arms as his countenance loomed over the petite superhero. “There’d better be one. You might be a superhero, but that’s no excuse for the invasion of my daughter’s privacy.”

 

“I...I…” Marinette stammered, trying to think of an excuse, only to have her decision taken out of her hands as her transformation unraveled as her timer went out.

 

Sabine and Tom were speechless.

 

“Congratulations on that first battle Marinette! You used your Lucky Charm well and remembered to cleanse the Akuma! Though you should have used your healing spell to repair the damage… but that was great for your first time-oh no,” Tikki’s excited voice dropped off as she took in Marinette’s shocked parents.

 

“... Sabine, are you also seeing a floating bug-rat in Marinette’s bedroom or am I dreaming that my daughter is a superhero?” Tom asked faintly.

 

“You’re not dreaming, Tom. Marinette, why did you choose to be a superhero?” Sabine asked. She was worried about her daughter’s safety, but why did the sensible Marinette decide to risk her life now of all times?

 

“Madame Cheng,” Tikki began, at Marinette’s hesitance. “Your daughter was chosen to wield the miraculous. She is one of the few in the city who is compatible with my miraculous.”

 

“You say few,” Tom said, brows furrowed. “Why not any of them? Why pick a fourteen-year-old girl not even out of lycee?”

 

“Because she is the most compatible. We have no other choice. Only she can purify the Akuma that the villain sends out.”

 

Tom and Sabine exchanged a look. On one hand, Marinette’s safety was at stake, as was her schoolwork and other activities. She would sacrifice so much. On the other hand, Paris was clearly in need of her.

 

“Marinette,” Sabine ventured. At this, Marinette’s head snapped to hers, blue eyes meeting blue. “Do you want to continue doing this? Being a superhero? Please don’t take into account anyone else’s feelings. Do _you_ want to be a superhero?”

 

It was surprising, so surprising to Tom and Sabine when Marinette nodded firmly. “It’s my duty. If I can help, I should.”

 

They glanced at each other. It did seem that the superhero work was making their daughter more confident…

 

Decision made, they turned to Tikki.

 

“We will agree to Marinette being a superhero, but she must adhere to conditions.”

 

The kwami wavered. “Depending on what they are.”

 

“Marinette, you must be back before curfew. Your grades can waver, but you must do your homework and keep on top of your assignments. Being a superhero is not an excuse for skipping out on your education. Be honest if you’re injured and we can help.”

 

Taken aback, Marinette nodded. “I will.”

 

At this, Tom turned to Tikki. “How safe is her suit?”

 

“She has enhanced agility, so she can dodge most attacks, but the suit does deflect some magically-caused damage. Any direct Akuma attacks can still affect her, though. I give her what protection I can, but most of my magic goes towards her spells.”

 

Tom reluctantly nodded. “Then we’ll just have to sign Marinette up for some martial arts classes then.”

 

Marinette looked ready to protest, but she realized the usefulness of such a class in combat and nodded.

 

“We’ll provide excuses, but not for you to skip on important assignments,” Sabine said, to a delighted nod from Tikki.

 

“And Marinette, please, be safe,” Tom said, opening his arms for a hug as Marinette finally collapsed against him. Sabine curled against him, one arm around Marinette as she nodded to a hesitating Tikki, who nuzzled Tom and Sabine’s cheeks before curling against Marinette’s cheek.

 

They would be alright. There wasn’t much of another choice.

### The Mime

“I’m so thrilled for the scoop!” Alya exclaimed, angling her phone delightedly. “This is even better than that other video of Ladybug I got!”

 

“Glad to hear it!” Marinette replied, before smirking slyly. “So how was interviewing Ladybug? Did she make a dramatic entrance?”

 

“Oh, did she ever! She just walked in dramatically from the mezzanine! It was so cool, I wish I’d gotten that on video! Though… Marinette, how did you get to see Ladybug and ask for her for an interview?”

 

The girl nervously laughed. “Oh, I just happened to catch her after both her and Chat Noir defeated the Mime.”

 

Alya gave Marinette a suspicious look. “I didn’t see you at the Louvre… and how did you know the villain’s name was the Mime? I haven’t even released the blog feature yet, considering you’ve had my phone this whole time…”

 

 _‘Crap,’_ Marinette thought - she forgot about the phone being in her possession, or, well, actually in a trash can’s depths - but acted quickly. “I was hidden nearby, just got to them before they ran off! I heard him declare his name as the Mime earlier too since I was near the Louvre!”

 

Alya paused, before her mouth fell, agape. “You’re Ladybug!”

 

“What, no! Don’t be ridiculous!”

 

“Then how do you explain knowing the villain’s name when he didn’t say anything? Plus, they weren’t at the Louvre, they defeated the villain at the _Eiffel Tower_ . I know you got me the scoop since Ladybug said so, but if you didn’t ask her yourself, you must _be_ her.”

 

Marinette slumped in defeat. The one time her lies caught her out.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry for hiding it, but it isn’t safe for you to know. Hawk Moth could target you and figure out who I am, or even target your family to get to the both of us.”

 

“Are you kidding? I’m going to be the Lois Lane to your Superman. I can keep both of us safe and lead Hawk Moth off the trail to your identity!”

 

“Alya…”

 

The girl’s excitement died down and she spun to look at Marinette in concern, shoulder dropping. “You’re right. You’re going to be my greatest weakness and I don’t want, no, can’t be yours.”

 

Marinette weighed the options, before biting her lip as she made her decision. “Then don’t be my greatest weakness. Be my strength.”

### Dark Owl

“Trust me,” Ladybug said, before shutting her eyes.

 

Chat Noir gulped, eyes wide, but shut them.

 

“Spots off,” Marinette murmured.

 

“Claws in,” Adrien muttered.

 

Tikki and Plagg zipped out of the miraculous, taking in the other wielder.

 

Plagg gasped, “M-”

 

“-Shh!” Tikki hushed, trusting Marinette to have a plan to get them out of their predicament.

 

Plagg covered his mouth with his paws, green eyes blown wide.

 

Adrien straightened, then slid his ring off his finger, offering it to Ladybug without hesitation.

 

Marinette reached out, feeling for a ring when suddenly Adrien sneezed, his hand automatically flying to cover his mouth and dropping his ring.

 

“No!” Adrien and Marinette shouted in unison. Green and blue eyes flew open as the ring flew towards the sticky residue, only to be caught just in time by Plagg, who skimmed the rising surface with his tail.

 

“Aww, now it’s all sticky! I’d better get extra Camembert for this-oh,” Plagg began to scold his holder, before realizing the shocked looks Marinette and Adrien had as they realized who the other was.

 

“Plagg, how could you?!”

 

“Wasn’t me, Sugarcube! He sneezed and I had to grab my ring!”

 

“Sugarcube,” Marinette said faintly. “Somehow that nickname does suit Tikki.”

 

The kwami started, before pouting at her holder. “I’m not that bad with sugar -- but Marinette are you alright?”

 

She shook herself as if reassured by the small sense of normalcy. “Yes. There’s no time -- here’s a macaroon.”

 

As Tikki bit into the sweet treat, Marinette turned to her crush - no, superhero partner - and asked quietly, “Can you feed Plagg and recharge him? We need to transform back, quietly. I have fake Miraculous from earlier and we can use these as a decoy.”

 

Adrien shook himself from his stupor as Plagg prodded his holder. “Of course, my lady.”

 

She shot him a grateful smile. “We can talk about this later.”

### Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)

 

“Help!” Alya screamed as she was pinned to the wall by a car.

 

Marinette froze as she took in the scene. Then she remembered what she had just given up, and clenched her fists.

 

Rummaging through Alya’s bag, she dug the earrings out of the box, putting them into her ears.

 

As the pink glow died down and Tikki zipped out, she burst out at the kwami: “I think I need Ladybug!”

 

“I knew you’d come around!” Tikki cheered.

 

“W-well,” Marinette stammered. “I-I’m still not sure I’m up for this, but Alya’s in danger! I can’t sit back and do nothing!”

 

“Tikki,” She declared. “Transform me!”

 

As she completed her transformation, she looked to see Alya, mouth wide open, gaping as she stared at Ladybug.

 

“Marinette… you’re Ladybug?”

 

“I…” Ladybug was at a loss for words. Instead, she tossed her yoyo, looping it around a street lamp and the car, catching the other end and yanking, moving the car just enough for Alya to drop and slip out.

 

As she retracted the cable, Alya ran to Marinette. “This. Is. So. Awesome! I’ll be your Lois Lane and everything!”

 

“I-” Ladybug was ready to reject her, but then she remembered what Lois Lane had done for Superman and had to agree. She _would_ need someone to help cover for her, and if Alya was willing….

 

“If you’re fine with it, then yes, I could use your help.”

 

“Anything for my new superhero BFF!”

 

“... Let’s also not mention the superhero bit.”

### Reverser

“So, Mi’lady, would you happen to be able to explain how you knew Reverser was Marc? And that Nathanael and him happened to get into a fight and _that’s_ why he was Akumatized? The art teacher tells me that Marinette was particularly eager for the two of them to collaborate…”

### Stormy Weather

“Pound it!” Chat Noir and Ladybug announced in unison.

 

“I’m about to time out, see you Chat Noir!” Ladybug announced as she zipped off into the Paris skyline.

 

Chat Noir sighed. “I love that girl,” He said, before extending his pole and vaulting over rooftops.

 

He was a few blocks from home when his Miraculous began beeping frantically and he panicked, knowing Plagg wouldn’t last until he got back home.

 

The school was nearby though, and he dropped down into the courtyard, dashing into the locker room and de-transforming.

 

“That was a close call-” He began saying to Plagg, only to freeze as he realized his words were overlapping with another _female_ voice.

 

He looked around frantically, backing into the lockers as he realized the locker room was _not_ empty.

 

“Who’s there?” The female voice called.

 

It was fine, Adrien reasoned, he went to the school and his locker was on the other side of the room.

 

“It’s Adrien!”

 

“Meep! O-oh, okay!”

 

Hearing the familiar voice (and squeak), Adrien relaxed. It was Marinette, and her locker wasn’t on this side of the room. At least she hadn’t seen him de-transform.

 

“Hey Marinette,” He began, strolling into the other side of the room. “Forgot to pick up some books, I’ll be out soon.”

 

“H-hi Adrien!” Marinette yelped, turning around from her locker. He barely caught a red flash by her side - a trick of the light maybe? - as she fumbled a book into her own bag. “Yeah, I did too! See you!”

 

“See you!” He called after her rapidly retreating figure as he sighed in relief. That had been much too close a call.

 

Just outside the school, Marinette heaved a sigh of relief. That was way too close for comfort.


End file.
